Segredos - Ano I
by LRue
Summary: Segredos e mais segredos se encontram dentro e fora das paredes de Hogwarts e no mundo dos bruxos. Harry, Rony e Hermione descobrirão isso na própria pele... Enfrentando desafios que mudaram suas vidas por completo; amores, intrigas, medos e incertezas cercarão os nossos jovens heróis nessa jornada de aventuras. 18 Pansy e Hermione - Fred e Jorge - Harry e Cedrico
1. A toca

**Classificação:** +18  
**Personagens:** Cedrico Diggory, Fleur Delacour, Fred Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Jorge Weasley, Lord Voldemort, Pansy Parkinson, Ronald Weasley, Vítor Krum  
**Gêneros: **Amizade, Drama, Fantasia, Romance, Yaoi, Yuri  
**Avisos: **Álcool, Bissexualidade, Homossexualidade, Incesto, Linguagem Imprópria, Nudez, Sexo

**PS:** Essa é uma long fic que começa no quarto ano de Hogwarts, então alguns casais provavelmente apareceram bemmmmmmmm mais adiante.

**[SPOILER SOBRE OS CASAIS]**

Harry e Cedrico - Fred e Jorge - Pansy e Hermione... Dentre outros que não recordo no momento.

**==/==**

Harry Potter cursaria agora o seu 4º ano na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, mas antes disso o jovem agora se encontrava hospedado na casa da família Weasley, mais conhecida como "A Toca", curtindo o resto das suas férias com seus amigos Rony, os gêmeos Fred e Jorge e a caçula da família Weasley, Gina. Para Harry não havia coisa melhor do que se livrar dos tios Valter e Petúnia e do seu primo Duda - Harry tinha quase certeza de que em alguma outra vida o primo fora um porco, o tio uma morsa gigante e rosada e a tia um cavalo, bom, mas isso não vem ao caso. Para ele era quase um sonho ter sido resgatado pelo Sr. Wesley daquele inferno que infelizmente era considerado sua família.

Aquele dia foi particularmente agitado na Toca, pela manhã os meninos fizeram uma limpeza no jardim - o que levou bastante tempo, pois só terminaram no comecinho da tarde - e a noite foi seguida por um belo jantar muito animado.

- Então meninos como estão se sentindo? – perguntou o Sr. Wesley bastante animado.

- Nem acredito que vou assistir a Copa Mundial de Quadribol. – Harry tinha um ar sonhador em suas palavras, nunca em toda sua vida pensou que veria algo tão grandioso.

- Nossa estou louco para ver o Vitor Krum jogar. – disse Rony energeticamente.

- Acho que o Rony está apaixonado. – falaram os gêmeos Fred e Jorge apenas de brincadeirinha, adoravam deixar Rony irritado, mesmo sabendo que tudo aquilo não passava de mera empolgação do irmão.

- Já arrumaram as coisas? – perguntou a enquanto tirava a mesa com a ajuda da filha Gina, contando os segundo para rir do alvoroço que se seguiria.

-Eu já. – afirmou a ruivinha levantando uma das mãos.

Os meninos se olharam e como a matriarca já esperava todos estavam esquecendo deste pequeno detalhe. Haviam esquecido completamente de arrumarem as mochilas, o trabalho pela manhã no jardim e a empolgação com a Copa fizeram com que os meninos se esquecessem da parte chata.

- Acho melhor todos subirem imediatamente se quiserem ir amanhã. – A Sra. Wesley mal havia terminado de falar e os garotos já estavam indo direto para os quartos. – e não esqueçam de ir para a cama cedo. – gritou Molly antes que desaparecessem pela porta.

O Sr. Wesley apenas sorriu com toda aquela algazarra, enquanto Molly e Gina terminavam com a louça – o que não era lá um grande trabalho já que dispunha do auxílio da magia - Artur colocou os pés em outra cadeira deixando seu corpo relaxado. Enquanto pensava na viagem que faria com os jovens na manhã seguinte, o sono começava a aparecer.

Já era tarde quando Harry e Rony colocaram as coisas necessárias para a viagem na mochila. O amigo ruivo logo adormecera, mas Harry permaneceu acordado por alguns instantes... Pensando no rumo que sua vida tomara. Há exatamente três anos ele não era nada e não tinha nada – não que ele fosse algum tipo de milionário, mas sua situação financeira no que dizia respeito ao mundo bruxo era melhor do a de algumas famílias - os Dusley lhe tratavam como um intruso na vida deles, tudo o que possuía era um "quarto" embaixo do armário da escada e as roupas velhas que pertenceram ao primo exageradamente maior... Como em um passe de mágica as coisas mudaram, Harry soubera a verdade sobre a morte dos seus pais e no mesmo ano enfrentara o assassino deles, Lord Voldemort, impedindo o mesmo de conseguir a pedra filosofal. No segundo ano lutou contra um basilisco na câmara secreta e no terceiro ano aprendeu a combater os terríveis dementadores com a ajuda do professor Lupin e descobriu que Sirius Black – o que todos pensavam ser um cruel assassino, que entregara os pais de Harry a morte – era seu padrinho, que fora mandado injustamente para a prisão de Azkaban.**"será que terei algum ano normal em Hogwarts?" **perguntou mentalmente para si e sorriu de forma fraca, pois apesar de sua vida ter mudado para melhor isso não significava que em certos momentos a tristeza e o preconceito não se fizessem presentes; suas pálpebras começavam a pesar e o sono consumiu seu corpo.

Artur e Molly estavam conversando na mesa da cozinha quando escutaram uma leve batida na porta que dava acesso ao lado de fora. O Sr. Wesley olhou para a esposa e em seguida levantou-se lentamente da cadeira em passos firmes, mas ao mesmo tempo cautelosos, Artur se aproximou da porta segurando a varinha firmemente, Molly se escondeu perto da entrada da cozinha observando o marido girar a maçaneta e abrir a porta rapidamente.

- Por Merlin Hermione, que susto. – disse o Sr. Weasley aliviado, baixando rapidamente a varinha ao ver a cara de susto da garota.

- Me desculpe Sr. Weasley, não quis assustá-lo. – Hermione corou um pouco.

- Vamos, entre. – Artur sorriu docemente e ajudou a garota com as malas. – pensei que chegaria mais cedo!

- Acabei me atrasando um pouco por conta dos meus pais. – explicou-se a bruxinha.

- Minha querida. – Molly voltou para a cozinha abraçando a garota. – você está bem? Já comeu alguma coisa?

- Sim Sra. Wesley, muito obrigada.

- Melhor ir dormir minha querida, amanhã vocês acordarão bem cedo. – disse Molly com aquele jeitinho todo materno. – vamos eu vou ajudá-la a levar as malas para o quarto da Gina.

Hermione concordou sorridente com a cabeça, após dar boa noite ao Sr. Wesley, seguiu a mãe de Rony silenciosamente para o quarto da Wesley mais nova. Molly não bateu na porta antes de entrar, sua filha já poderia estar dormindo - e ai dela se não estivesse- então não queria acordá-la. As duas passaram pela porta tranqüilamente sem produzir nenhum barulho, mesmo assim houve uma movimentação na cama da ruivinha.

- Quem est... Oi Mione. – Gina reconheceu a amiga apesar de sonolenta.

- Olá, desculpe por acordá-la. – Hermione ficou vermelha novamente, não gostava de incomodar as pessoas.

- Sem problemas. – a ruivinha levantou e deu um abraço na nova companheira de quarto. – pronta pra amanha?  
- Sim, claro! – respondeu Hermione. – apesar de não ser muito esportista eu li coisas realmente interessantes sobre as Copas passadas, estou ansiosa para ver a estrutura deste ano.

Gina sorriu, sabia que a amiga ia começar mais um de seus discursos sobre as coisas que aprendia nos livros, mas antes que a castanha pudesse se empolgar a Sra. Weasley colocou-as na cama.

- Boa noite Mione. – desejou a ruivinha.

- Noite. – respondeu Hermione sem muita certeza se a amiga havia escutado ou se já havia adormecido novamente.

**==/==**

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Bem, foi apenas um cap introdutório, mas espero que tenham gostado.  
Antes do final de semana tentarei postar o segundo.  
Abraços e comentem *-*


	2. Amos e Cedrico Diggory

Era o mesmo sonho novamente, o mesmo sonho que o atormentara durante todo o verão... Harry não tinha a mínima noção de qual era o seu significado, mal sabia ele que esse sonho lhe traria maus presságios.

_"O local era o povoado de Little Hangleton, mas disso Harry não sabia – pelo menos não ainda - no sonho havia um velho, o seu nome era Franco Bryce, um veterano de guerra e jardineiro de longa data na casa dos Riddle. O homem já de idade subia lentamente a escada que rangia embaixo dos seus pés, ao chegar no patamar do andar seguinte, de frente para a escada havia uma porta entreaberta onde se escutava algumas vozes masculinas. Franco assustou-se ao sentir algo em seus pés, era uma cobra enorme, diferente de todas que ele já havia visto... Talvez o velho Bryce não estivesse ali se soubesse que seu fim estava tão próximo, mais uma conversa dentro do quarto e a porta se abre. Franco dá de cara com um homem baixinho e esquisito, que lhe lança um sorriso malévolo, depois o mesmo abre mais a porta a pedido de uma outra voz que pede para que "Rabicho" saia da frente... Pobre Bryce, a única coisa que viu foi um lampejo verde em sua direção antes de cair já sem vida no chão"._

– Harry... Harry, acorda. – Hermione tentava acordar o amigo do que parecia ser um pesadelo.

O moreno estava suando muito e bastante agitado, sua mão pressionava com força a cicatriz em sua testa, a amiga insistiu mais uma vez até que o amigo acordou um pouco afobado, as respiração evidentemente desregular.

-Aconteceu algo Harry? – perguntou a amiga um pouco preocupada, sentando-se ao seu lado.

-Não nada... – apressou-se o amigo em acalmá-la. – foi apenas a minha cicatriz. – Harry ainda esfregava a testa com os olhos apertados, mas Hermione não podia lhe dar muita atenção no momento, a bruxinha agora tinha uma missão quase impossível, acordar o outro amigo.

- Rony acorda! – ordenou Hermione sem sucesso. – vamos Ronald, a Sra. Wesley já está nos esperando.

Rony resmungou algo incompreensivo para qualquer ser humano.

- Quando você chegou? – perguntou Harry sentando-se na cama, esfregando levemente os olhos, pois ainda estava bastante sonolento.

-Praticamente de madrugada... Os únicos acordados eram o Sr. e a Sra. Wesley. – respondeu a garota de forma tranqüila, para logo se irritar com o ruivo que voltada a roncar. – RONY ACORDA! – gritou Hermione, fazendo com que o amigo acordasse assustado.

-Mas que droga. – resmungou o ruivo rabugento.

- Bem, meu trabalho está feito. – vangloriou-se Mione satisfeita. – mas não se atrevam a dormir novamente. – completou ela lançando um olhar rigoroso para os dois amigos.

Os dois se olharam e encolheram os ombros, o sono ainda era evidente, mas com certeza eles não se atreveriam a voltar a dormir. Harry olhou pela janela, ainda estava escuro, deveria ser no máximo umas cinco da manhã, mesmo assim o barulho vindo dos andares inferiores era grande. Depois de algumas ameaças de serem deixados para trás, Harry e Rony se apressaram, enquanto se vestiam Harry pode notar – agora com muito mais atenção, talvez até mesmo estranha – o quanto seu amigo ruivo estava mudando; alguns anos atrás Rony era baixinho e tão magricela quanto ele, mas desde o ano passado o amigo havia crescido e muito e estava com mais corpo, até mais que o próprio Harry, estava passando por grandes mudanças, alguns músculos começavam a se delinear mais firmemente sob a pele do adolescente... Rony estava ficando realmente bonito. **"Rony está ficando bonito?"**pensou Harry ainda não acreditando, **"devo estar ficando louco para achar um homem bonito"**, o bruxo balançou a cabeça negativamente como se quisesse se livrar dos pensamentos esquisitos que acabara de ter... Definitivamente ainda estava com muito sono, só podia ser isso.

- Tudo bem com você Harry? - perguntou ele terminando de se vestir e pegando a mochila. Olhando para o amigo com uma cara engraçada.

- Hum...- Rony acabara de tirar o amigo de seus devaneios. – sim, tudo ok. – confirmou Harry sem muita certeza.

- Melhor irmos logo ou vamos acabar perdendo o café. – comentou o ruivo olhando para o amigo.

Harry confirmou com a cabeça, pegou sua mochila e os dois saíram rapidamente do quarto descendo as escadas, indo direto para a cozinha.

-Dia! – disse Harry um pouco sonolento e de forma limitada devido um bocejo.

-Vamos meninos, comam logo ou acabarão se atrasando. – disse a Sra. Wesley agitada.

Os dois sentaram-se rapidamente, falando com os outros Weasley's enquanto Molly servia os garotos com ovos e bacon, Rony comeu o mais rápido que pode enquanto Harry parecia perdido em seus pensamentos, sendo acordado apenas pela voz do Sr. Wesley.

-Hora de irmos, Amos já deve estar nos esperando. – falou Artur conferindo suas coisas.

Harry olhou para o seu prato, não havia tocado direito na comida, enfiou algumas garfadas generosas na boca, o garoto tinha quase certeza de que se arrependeria de não ter tomado seu café da maneira certa mais tarde, então bebeu rapidamente o seu suco de abóbora e levantou-se carregando uma torrada com geléia para comer no caminho.

O Sr. Wesley estava à frente do grupo, guiando o caminho para os mais jovens, os gêmeos Fred e Jorge cantarolavam animadamente um pouco alheios ao que acontecia ao redor, já Hermione estava conversando com Gina um pouco afastada dos meninos, Harry e Rony eram os últimos da turma, ainda se encontravam sob o efeito das poucas horas de sono ou seja, permaneceram lado à lado em um silêncio confortador. O sol estava começando a surgir ao longe, o frio já não era tanto e aos poucos a escuridão da madrugada dava lugar a uma manhã muito bonita. Estavam andando a um bom tempo, talvez a uma hora, Harry começou a sentir falta do seu café da manhã quando uma voz desconhecida rompeu seu pensamento.

-Até que enfim você chegou Artur, pensei que não iria mais. – comentou um homem aparentemente da mesma idade do patriarca dos Weasley.

- Olá Amos, desculpe a demora... É que alguém demorou para sair da cama hoje. – respondeu Artur sorrindo e olhando na direção do filho mais novo Rony e Harry, que se encolheram um pouco, Rony sentiu as orelhas queimarem na mesma hora, já Harry se limitou a olhar para os próprios pés.

A árvore onde estavam mais próximos balançou um pouco mais forte fazendo um barulho, lá de cima desceu um jovem muito bonito e alto... Seus olhos eram claros assim como os seus cabelos bem arrumados, o jovem parecia bem semelhante para Harry.

-Ora, ora... Este deve ser Cedrico, correto? – perguntou o Sr. Wesley.

Cedrico confirmou com a cabeça e estendeu a mão para cumprimentar Artur.

-Olá Harry! – disse Cedrico com um sorriso amigável.

Gina e Hermione se olharam e cochicharam alguma coisa.

-Nossa você é mesmo Harry Potter? – perguntou o homem surpreso, analisando em seguida a cicatriz do jovem de forma discreta. – é um enorme prazer conhecê-lo.

Harry sorriu meio sem jeito, mas não estava prestando atenção no que Amos Diggory falava no momento, sua atenção era toda para o jovem loiro a sua frente... Cedrico Diggory.

Depois que se encontraram com Amos Diggory e o seu filho o grupo seguiu em frente, Fred e Jorge continuaram a cantarolar agora na companhia do jovem Cedrico, enquanto Hermione e Gina faziam companhia para Harry e Rony.

-Vocês viram como o Cedrico está gatinho? – comentou Gina baixinho.

Hermione sorriu meio de lado e Harry pareceu um pouco encabulado, no entanto Rony não gostou nada do comentário da sua irmã caçula.

- Então é isso que você acha? Nem mesmo saiu das fraldas e já anda de olho nos rapazes? – falou Rony emburrado. – ele é muito mais velho que você!

- Ah, não enche Roniquinho. – brincou Gina. – eu só disse que ele está bonito e não que eu quero me casar com ele.

Rony amarrou mais ainda a cara durante toda a conversa que o grupinho de grifinórios tiveram.

Eles ainda andaram por um longo percurso, mas agora nem pareciam tão cansados como antes, o sol já havia despertado e agora confortava-os com os seus raios... Depois de uma longa subida parecia que finalmente eles chegaram ao local desejado, mas aquilo parecia o fim do mundo, Harry olhava para os lados atrás de algo, mas nada...

-Chegamos... Está logo ali. – disse o animado.

Todos o seguiram parecendo muito curiosos, até pararem ao redor de uma bota velha e aparentemente inofensiva.

-Sr. o que estamos fazendo aqui exatamente? – perguntou Harry sem entender.

-Por que estamos parados ao redor dessa bota velha? Vamos acabar perdendo o inicio da Copa. – resmungou Rony.

Cedrico sorriu e dirigiu os olhos a Harry.

-É a chave de um portal Harry. – disse o jovem gentilmente.  
- Isso mesmo Cedrico. – concordou o Sr. Wesley. – vai nos levar direto para a Copa, arranjem uma boa posição.

Nesse momento todos se apertaram um pouco e seguraram na bota, Harry ainda parecia um pouco inseguro, aéreo, sem entender ao certo o que fazer.

-Vamos Harry! Segure! – disse o Sr. Wesley acordando o jovem do seu estado confuso.

Harry se ajeitou como pode e tocou na bota, depois disso tudo pareceu muito rápido e confuso, as coisas giravam ao seu redor, seu estômago embrulhou com aquela sensação esquisita até que de repente sumiram do local em que estavam...talvez a sensação mais esquisita fora a que se seguiu, com a mesma velocidade que eles giraram eles agora caiam, os jovens gritavam a plenos pulmões, mas isso não adiantava em nada, com um baque forte Harry, Hermione e os Weasley chegaram ao chão, após a pancada o moreno se virou tentando respirar melhor, mas suas costelas pareciam comprimir fortemente seus pulmões. Enquanto isso Artur e os Diggory flutuavam até a grama como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Tudo bem com você Harry? – perguntou Cedrico estendendo a mão para o aluno da grifinória.

Por poucos segundos aqueles olhos verdes fitaram a beleza do sorriso amigável do outro, meio sem jeito, Harry apenas confirmou com a cabeça e segurou na mão de Cedrico que lhe ajudou a levantar.

-Estão todos bem? – perguntou o Sr. Wesley sem preocupação.

Após um afirmativo de cabeças – embora alguns ainda sentissem que os pulmões haviam grudado nas costelas. – todos voltaram a andar.

-Você não disse que aquela bota velha nos levaria ao local papai? – disse Jorge inconformado.

-Calma meninos. – Artur sorria enquanto continuavam andando. - ...vejam chegamos!

Após uma breve subida eles realmente haviam chegado, todos estavam maravilhados com aquela "bagunça", havia milhares de bruxos por todos os lados, talvez Harry nunca tenha visto tantos bruxos reunidos em um só lugar, milhares de barracas se espalhavam pelo extenso local, muitos posters dos times espalhados e claro vassouras cortando o céu, e passando rente a cabeça de algumas outras pessoas que sequer se importavam... Talvez aquele fosse um pequeno paraíso para Harry.

Ao se aproximarem mais das tendas, os Diggory se separaram do grupo, talvez com sorte se encontrariam antes do jogo, o Sr. Wesley continuou liderando seu grupo até chegarem a barraca destinada a eles... Um por um todos foram entrando, Harry foi o último, ainda do lado de fora olhou para os lados em busca do aluno da Lufa-Lufa, mas o mesmo já havia partido, depois voltou os olhos para a tenda e pensou como tantas pessoas caberiam ali dentro, mas quando entrou lembrou-se que não estava no simples mundo dos trouxas.

-Eu adoro magia! – sussurrou Harry para si com um enorme sorriso. A barraca tinha o tamanho de uma casa pequena por dentro e era bastante confortável.

Hermione e Gina seguiram para o quarto que dividiriam enquanto Fred e Jorge sentaram-se colocando os pés em cima da mesa mesa.

-Meninos tirem os pés da mesa! – ordenou o pai.

-Tirando os pés da mesa. – disseram os gêmeos juntos.

Após a "bronca" do pai os gêmeos partiram para a cozinha, onde mais uma vez implicariam com o pobre irmão mais velho, fazendo um pequeno alarde, pois poderiam ficar sem comida caso deixassem Rony sozinho na cozinha.

==/==

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Então o que acharam?  
Fraquinho até então, mas espero que tenham gostado.  
Nos vemos em breve em mais um cap.  
Abraços e comentem :(

xa.


	3. Terror na copa mundial de quadribol

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

Olá meus amores, passando para postar mais um cap. para vocês; me desculpem se tem algum erro, fiz ele rapidinho pq estou meio adoentada e com febre, mas não aguentei ficar somente na cama e vim deixar um presentinho para os meus bb's.

Boa leitura a todos!

==/==

Harry deu mais um sorriso ao ver a brincadeira dos irmãos Weasley, seguiu para o outro quarto que seria dividido pelos garotos e deixou as coisas lá, por um momento parecia se sentir "completo" embriagado pela felicidade, pois aquelas pessoas eram mais a sua família do que seus próprios tios e primo; logo pensou em seus pais e em Sirius e isso lhe deixou um pouco triste, por vezes se pegava divagando em como teria sido sua vida se seus pais ainda estivessem vivos, em como seu padrinho estava se algum dia teria a oportunidade de passar um tempo como esse ao seu lado. Harry deu um longo suspiro e afastou os pensamentos ruins em pouco tempo o jogo começaria, então era melhor comer algo antes que Rony comesse por todos... A essa altura seu estômago estava reclamando muito, o ruivo veio ao seu encontro e notou que algo estava estranho, mas achou melhor não tocar no assunto, assim os dois foram para a cozinha se juntar aos outros.

O resto do dia seguiu bastante tranqüilo - se é que toda aquela algazarra era algo considerado tranqüilo. Hermione se encontrava em um dos sofás de dois lugares com algum livro grande - algo considerado pela garota como apenas uma distração - nada que interessasse aos outros companheiros de tenda e lá permaneceu pelo resto da tarde sem ser incomodada - o que no momento parecia ser algo raro, já que os gêmeos Wesley não gostavam de dar folga a ninguém. Gina completava o trio com Fred e Jorge, os três aproveitaram a tarde para atazanar o irmão Rony, o que provocou um mau humor mais terrível do que o da manhã. Harry passou um tempo com os amigos e o , mas preferiu voltar para o quarto, pensar em algumas coisas e descansar um pouco antes do jogo... Precisava acalmar os seus pensamentos que andavam um pouco conturbados demais.

XxXx

Depois de horas de espera enfim o jogo... Todos estavam prontos - alguns usando peças com cores do time irlandês ou pintando o rosto como fizeram Fred e Jorge, outros representando o time adversário, os búlgaros. O grupo partiu animado, novamente liderado pelo , foram cantando alegremente até chegarem ao estádio. Os olhos de Harry brilhavam como o de uma criança ao ganhar o brinquedo tão desejado, quadribol era a sua mais louca paixão até então

-Nossa pai até quando ficaremos subindo? – reclamou Fred indignado, já havia perdido as contas de quantos lances de escada haviam subido.

- Vejam pelo lado bom... Se chover serão os primeiros a saber. – aquela voz era bastante conhecida por Artur Wesley que virou-se juntos com os outros para observar o individuo.

Como imaginavam... Loiro, olhos azuis acinzentados, aquele rosto pontiagudo inconfundível e o ar superior de sempre, Lucio Malfoy era a última pessoa que desejavam ver naquele lugar, para piorar estava acompanhado do seu desprezível filho... Draco Malfoy, uma versão de Lúcio mais novo, carregava as mesmas características do pai. Draco disse algo provocativo aos "companheiros" de escola, dirigindo o olhar especialmente para Harry, o moreno sentiu a raiva crescer em seu peito, com tantas pessoas no local porque tinha que dar de cara justamente com os Malfoy? O seu maior desafeto.

-Vamos meninos, o jogo irá começar em breve. – informou o sem dar ouvidos a provocação e segurando Harry pelo ombro.

-Divirta-se... Enquanto pode Potter! – disse Lúcio olhando profundamente nos olhos de Harry, que estranhou um pouco o que o loiro falou, mas logo deu as costas.

Depois do péssimo encontro com os Malfoy, o grupo tornou a subir mais alguns poucos lances de escada - para desespero dos gêmeos Fred e Jorge - quando chegaram ao ponto mais alto encontraram-se novamente com os companheiros de viagem, Amos e Cedrico Diggory, o mais velho veio receber os que haviam acabado de chegar enquanto o mais jovem permaneceu parado, apoiado nas barras que serviam como proteção. O vento frio batia no seu rosto e cabelo deixando-o belamente desarrumado - se é que era possível Cedrico Diggory ser mais bonito do que já era - Harry parecia por um momento paralisado, acordando apenas com o leve empurrão dos amigos que vinham logo atrás dele.

-Belo chapéu. – comentou Diggory enquanto via um acanhado Potter se aproximar.

-Obrigado. – respondeu o grifinório com um sorriso tímido, tentando ao mesmo tempo analisar o grande chapéu búlgaro que tinha em sua cabeça, não o achava belo, mas se Cedrico achava quem seria ele para negar alguma coisa.

Quando todos arranjaram um bom lugar para assistir a partida, os jogadores irlandeses passam perto o bastante dos jovens, fazendo-os se abaixarem rapidamente com o susto.

-São os irlandeses, nossa... É o Troy! – diz Fred empolgado.

-Mullet... Moran... - completou Jorge logo em seguida, igualmente empolgado.

Os irlandeses mal entram em campo e já são surpreendidos pelo time búlgaro fazendo sua apresentação, arrancando gritos e aplausos de uma multidão.

-Quem é aquele? – pergunta Gina impressionada com a habilidade especial de um dos búlgaros com sob a vassoura.

-Aquele ali? – Fred apontou para o tal bruxo.

A garota concorda.

-É Vítor Krum. – respondem os gêmeos Weasley ao mesmo tempo. – o melhor apanhador do mundo.

Todos vibram e gritam o nome do capitão da Bulgária, Harry sentia todos os pelos do seu corpo arrepiarem com toda aquela euforia.

Depois do pronunciamento do Ministro da Magia Cornélio Fudge o jogo começa... Todos voltaram a animação de antes, esquecendo o fato desagradável de pouco antes do jogo, Harry estava adorando aquilo tudo, mas parecia um pouco tenso, só não sabia o motivo... Sim, ele sabia bem qual o motivo! Mas talvez não quisesse admiti-lo, estaria ele ficando louco ou algo do tipo?  
Alguns minutos após o começo do jogo Harry parecia estar "desligado" já não estava prestando atenção em nada... Quando caiu em si o jogo já havia terminado, não viu o balaço que fizera o nariz do capitão do time búlgaro sangrar, muito menos a vitória do time irlandês. Harry parecia ter voltado para a tenda no mesmo sistema de desligamento, pois não lembrara de ter se despedido dos Diggory, muito menos de ter feito o caminho de volta... Parecia que o descanso da tarde não lhe redeu em nada.

**HARRY  
_"O que está acontecendo comigo? O que foi aquilo pouco antes do jogo começar?.. Pparece que perdi o controle do meu corpo... Mossa como ele estava bonito! Mas que asneiras eu estou pensando!? Definitivamente devo estar ficando louco... É, vai ver essa é a verdade, você acabou de pirar Harry, mas pirado ou não, não posso negar o quanto a luz do luar ressalta a sua beleza, aqueles olhos..."_**

Os pensamentos de Harry são interrompidos por um grande barulho do lado de fora da tenda.

-Os irlandeses estão comemorando. – diz Fred depois de encher a paciência de Rony pela milionésima vez.

-Não são os irlandeses. – disse o após checar o motivo da confusão do lado de fora. – meninos venham aqui rápido!. – ordenou ele preocupado.

Todos deixaram a brincadeira de lado prestando bastante atenção no mais velho.

-Voltem todos para a chave do portal e me esperem lá...Fred e Jorge vocês ficaram responsáveis pela Gina.

Mesmo sem entenderem o que estava acontecendo todos obedeceram sem questionar.

Ao saírem da tenda tudo parecia ter virado o inferno, pessoas corriam desesperadas por todos os lados, havia fogo e destruição para onde olhassem, na tentativa de fuga Harry se perde dos amigos e no meio da confusão é derrubado e acertado em cheio no rosto, desmaiando logo em seguida.

Quando acordou não havia mais ninguém no local, não havia mais nada além de cinzas e muita fumaça, com um pouco de dificuldade Harry limpou os óculos e se levantou... Havia alguém ali, não muito longe dele... O estranho olhou em sua direção por alguns momentos e depois parecia caminhar lentamente ao seu encontro, ao longe as vozes de Rony e Hermione foram surgindo, afugentando o estranho.

-Harry você está bem? – perguntou Hermione aliviada por ter encontrado o amigo.

Harry começou a sentir fortes dores em sua cicatriz ao olhar o céu negro.

-_Estupore_! – foram-se ouvidas várias vozes de direções diferentes. Harry Rony e Hermione abaixaram-se a tempo para se proteger.

-Parem! É o meu filho! – disse Artur enquanto passava furioso por um dos homens.

-Quem de vocês fez isso? Falem agora! – ordenou um dos homens, falando de maneira ameaçadora.

-Pare Crouch eles são apenas crianças! – esbravejou o contra o homem.

-Mas o que está acontecendo? – perguntou Harry ainda sentindo a cicatriz. – o que é aquilo? - apontou para a enorme caveira que havia no céu, de onde saia uma serpente de sua boca.

-É a marca negra Harry. – disse Hermione preocupada. – é a marca dele!

-Mas... Quer dizer que aquelas pessoas encapuzadas, aquela destruição toda... Eram seguidores dele?  
-Sim Harry! – afirmou o Sr. Weasley. – eram os comensais da morte.

-Tinha um homem... Estava parado bem ali! – apontou Harry sem ter muita certeza, sua cabeça doía muito.

-Vamos homens! – ordenou Bartolomeu Crouch, também conhecido como Bartô, chefe do departamento de cooperação internacional de magia.

-Um homem Harry? Quem era? – perguntou o atenciosamente.

Harry virou-se para encarar os amigos, queria saber quem era o homem, mas infelizmente não tinha a resposta que Artur queria.

-Eu não sei... – disse o jovem olhando novamente para a marca negra, levemente desapontado e preocupado por não ter a resposta para aquele questionamento.

Seria o começo de um novo pesadelo?

O terror estava novamente começando, o que estaria aguardando Harry neste ano? Nem havia retornado para a escola de bruxaria e já estava exposto a um novo mistério.

Depois do susto na Copa de Quadribol, o se viu obrigado a voltar para a chave do portal com os jovens, nada sobrara do grande acampamento, apenas um mar de destruição e a marca negra no céu. O caminho feito até a chave do portal foi bem mais rápido, todos andavam apressadamente, mas bastante atentos a qualquer ruído mínimo. Ao atravessarem a colina, avistaram os vultos dos companheiros de viagem, Amos e Cedrico... Harry sentiu-se estranhamente aliviado ao constatar que os dois haviam escapado.

-Está tudo bem Artur? – perguntou o Sr. Diggory com uma certa preocupação, mas aliviado por todos estarem aparentemente bem.

-Sim... Está tudo bem Amos. – respondeu acalmando o amigo.

Enquanto os dois conversavam, Harry e os outros tentaram relaxar um pouco para recuperar o ar perdido na quase corrida.

-Está tudo bem com você? – Cedrico havia se aproximado do grupo dos garotos sorrateiramente enquanto eles retomavam o fôlego.

O estomago do garoto deu um salto de susto ao escutar a voz do loiro. Estava tão preocupado com os acontecimentos de pouco tempo atrás, que havia esquecido um certo ponto que estava martelando em sua cabeça.

-Hum... É... Estou bem, obrigado. – respondeu meio sem jeito.

-Ehm... Que bom! – disse Cedrico também ficando um pouco sem jeito. – ficamos preocupados com você.

Cedrico se aproximou um pouco mais do moreno bagunçando-lhe carinhosamente os cabelos - se é que poderiam ficar mais desarrumados - e lhe ofertou um pequeno sorriso; seus olhos se cruzaram por alguns segundos, enquanto a mão do mais velho deslizava automática e lentamente nos cabelos negros até o rosto pálido de olhos verdes.

Harry sentiu o coração doer de tão acelerado que estava **"Que diabos estou sentindo... Faça essa droga parar! Alguém...qualquer pessoa..."** aquela aproximação era inquietante e o mais novo nem mesmo controlava a sua respiração, um misto de algo bom com uma ansiedade arrasadora. De repente as batidas simplesmente pararam, Harry hesitou em fechar os olhos para ter a certeza de que aquilo era realmente verdade **"Será que meu cabelo está muito assanhado?"**perguntou-se o jovem ao sentir aquele toque diferente... Aquela mão desceu delicadamente até o seu rosto, seu toque era macio, quente, Harry nunca havia sentido nada parecido.

Como tudo que é bom dura pouco, aquele contato foi interrompido por alguma voz ao seu redor, quando voltou a realidade se viu parado, sozinho, Cedrico não estava mais parado a sua frente, todos estavam em volta de algo.

-Vamos Harry só falta você! – o grifinório reconheceu a voz que lhe trouxe a realidade, era a voz do seu amigo Rony.

Rapidamente o moreno correu para junto dos outros e se espremeu para agarrar alguma parte da bota velha... Sem ao menos se preparar, sentiu aquela mesma sensação esquisita no estômago e de que o mundo estava girando rapidamente.

==/==

**Notas finais do capítulo**

E então o que acharam?

Beijos e até breve!


	4. De volta a toca

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

Olá meus amores, passando para deixar mais um cap. e se não for pedir muito comentem... Mais triste do que não ter leitores é ter, mas não ter retorno :/

Boa leitura a todos!

==/==

Molly ficou horrorizada ao saber do acontecimento na Copa e analisou meticulosamente cada um dos garotos para ver se estavam realmente bem, tendo um cuidado quase que exagerado com Harry e Hermione, não que seus filhos fossem menos importantes, mas como os dois grifinórios estavam sob a responsabilidade de sua família, nada mais justo que zelar pela total segurança dos mesmos.

–Molly querida, as crianças estão bem. – informou Artur pela milionésima vez tentando acalmar a esposa que pouco ligava para o que o marido dizia.

–Por Merlin, poderia ter acontecido algo com vocês Artur... Comensais da Morte andando por aí... – A matriarca da família Weasley não conseguia nem pensar direito só em imaginar que algo grave poderia ter acontecido; a simples menção dos Comensais fazia sua pele tremer de forma nada agradável.

Depois da inspeção a Sra. Weasley mandou os garotos diretamente para o banho, enquanto preparava algo para comerem.

Enquanto subiam as escadas, Hermione chamou por Harry, que parou bruscamente no degrau enquanto os irmãos Weasley subiam o resto dos degraus rapidamente. Ele sentou-se onde havia estacionado e esperou a amiga aproximar-se.

–Noite difícil não é mesmo?! – comentou a garota desabando ao lado do amigo.

O garoto levantou uma das sobrancelhas apenas confirmando com a cabeça, realmente a noite havia sido bem difícil em todos os âmbitos possíveis.

–Está acontecendo alguma coisa? – disparou a amiga de maneira inocente, encostando a cabeça no ombro de Harry, buscando ali algum conforto.

–Hum... Do que está falando exatamente?! – respondeu o moreno com outra pergunta. Harry estava muito confuso com o dia agitado que tiveram, apesar de confiar em Hermione, era difícil explicar o que estava acontecendo sem ele mesmo saber com precisão.

Mione sorriu com carinho para o amigo e levantou-se do degrau, não o forçaria a ter uma conversa se o mesmo não se mostrava preparado para tal ato.

–Vem... Melhor irmos logo, para não nos atrasarmos. – disse a garota.

Harry apenas confirmou com a cabeça, parece que Hermione havia entendido o seu desejo intimo de não responder perguntas aparentemente complicadas. Os dois voltaram a subir as escadas, depois cada qual foi para um lado.

Quando entrou no quarto de Rony, o ruivo estava usando a varinha para guardar suas coisas, interrompendo o feitiço com a chegada do companheiro de quarto.

–Demorou... Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou o ruivo com um fingido desinteresse.

–Não. Hermione queria me fazer uma pergunta, só isso. – respondeu sem querer prolongar a conversa, responder os questionamentos da senhorita Granger já era um tanto constrangedor, esperar o mesmo de Rony já seria algo mais torturante, nunca escondera nada do amigo até então... Mas talvez o ruivo não fosse tão receptivo a certos assuntos.

Harry começou a arrumar suas coisas o mais rápido que pode, não estava gostando de ser bombardeado de perguntas, nunca agiu muito bem sob pressão e isso se encaixava ainda mais perfeitamente quando se tratava dos seus amigos, só achava que no momento precisava ficar um pouco sozinho para enfim colocar os seus pensamentos novamente em ordem.

–Ta estranho desde a hora que nos encontramos com os Diggory no caminho para a Copa. – disse o ruivo sentando na cama de frente para o amigo, não havia maldade ou malicia em suas palavras, era mais provável que o amigo estivesse preocupado com sua quietude.

–Não é verdade... Acho melhor irmos, sabe bem que a não gosta quando demoramos para o jantar. – com certeza Harry era o rei das desculpas esfarrapadas, mas quem disse que ele se importava?!

Rony não falou mais nada, apenas levantou da cama e andou em direção a porta, Harry ficou feliz pelo amigo ter dado o assunto como encerrado, já que na maioria das vezes Rony pressionava Harry até descobrir a verdade. Os dois desceram calados enquanto faziam o caminho de volta a cozinha.

XxXxX

O jantar seguiu um pouco tenso, bem diferente do que Harry costumava passar com a família Weasley. Por ordem severa de Molly, o assunto sobre a Copa Mundial de Quadribol foi proibido durante o jantar, mas mesmo assim alguns pequenos comentários eram soltos de forma espontânea. Depois de estarem satisfeitos, alguns seguiram para os quartos, outros continuavam na cozinha com o Sr. Weasley, e Hermione ajudava a Sra. Weasley com as louças.

–Obrigada querida, não precisava se incomodar com isso, agora vá descansar... Gina já deve estar na cama. – agradeceu Molly sorrindo carinhosamente para a castanha.

–É sempre um prazer ajudá-la. – respondeu a garota sorrindo, mas evidenciando o seu cansaço em sua voz.

Já devia estar tarde, pois Hermione começava a sentir o corpo e os olhos cansados ou talvez fosse simplesmente o fim da carga de adrenalina que receberam durante o fim da Copa. Assim que terminou de ajudar a Sra. Weasley na cozinha, a jovem refez o caminho até o quarto de Gina lentamente, o dia com certeza foi bastante puxado, algo dizia que os Comensais eram apenas a ponta de um terrível iceberg que estava por vir, mas ela agora estava cansada demais para pensar nisso. Mione deu um grande bocejo e abriu a porta do quarto, a ruiva estava semi nua de costas para a porta, isso parecia uma cena normal até o ponto em que Hermione sentiu o rosto corar, era algo estranho, afinal Gina era sua amiga e além disso uma garota... Garotas não ficam coradas com garotas, certo?!

–Oi Mione, entra... Precisamos dormir bem, amanhã voltaremos para Hogwarts. – disse Gina com o sorriso meigo de sempre.

Hermione ficou parada por algum tempo na porta observando a garota se vestir e deitar na cama logo em seguida, a castanha ficou levemente paralisada com o registro dos seus olhos.

–Mione? – chamou Gina olhando para a amiga um tanto intrigada.

Hermione saiu do seu estado hipnótico ao escutar a voz da amiga, sentiu que o rosto estava ficando mais corado, não sabia nem o porque, mas queria muito que Gina não tivesse percebido.

–Está tudo bem. – respondeu fechando a porta do quarto e indo até o banheiro trocar de roupa.

Gina apenas acompanhou a amiga com os olhos, enquanto Mione estava no banheiro, a ruivinha olhava para o teto para passar o tempo, pensando em assunto aleatórios e dando uma atenção mais do que merecida a um pôster de uma seleção de quadribol.

A grifinória mais velha voltou para o quarto já pronta para cair na outra cama, parecia pensativa – bem isso não era uma novidade, se tratando de Hermione Granger – mas pensativa demais. Gina foi até ela e deitou-se por cima lhe dando um "abraço" de urso e um beijo no rosto.

–Boa noite Mione. – desejou a ruivinha docemente.

Hermione sentiu o corpo ter um leve tremor com a pressão do corpo da garota mais nova, o que fez com que se mexesse um tanto incomodada, mas nada de alarde, apenas estava estranhando seu corpo agir de forma tão estranha.

–Boa noite... Gina. – a garota correspondeu ao abraço e ao beijo da amiga igualmente carinhosa.

Gina voltou para sua cama e as duas deixaram o sono tomar de conta do corpo lentamente

XxXxX

–Mione... Mione...

A garota de cabelos castanhos virava de um lado para o outro na cama, mas a tentativa de se livrar da voz que a chamava era inútil. Dando-se por vencida, Hermione abriu os olhos com muito esforço, a imagem embaçada a sua frente logo se fez nítida, revelando o belo par de esmeraldas de Gina Weasley, que lhe encarava de forma serena e aparentemente divertida.

–Bom dia sua dorminhoca. – brincou a ruiva, sentando-se ao lado da amiga.

–Bom dia... – respondeu Hermione com a voz aparentemente cansada. -... Que horas são?

–Vim te acordar por conta disso, estaremos saindo em menos de uma hora para a estação. – respondeu Gina após consultar o relógio.

Hermione abriu os olhos assustada, deu um salto da cama e saiu correndo para se arrumar e checar se estava tudo certo para voltar a Hogwarts. Gina apenas sorria vendo a amiga se atrapalhar com a pressa exagerada, não precisava de tanto, mas se tratando da castanha o perfeccionismo em qualquer coisa era sempre palpável.

– Bem, se precisar é só chamar. – informou a ruiva se dirigindo até a porta do quarto. – estão todos na cozinha.

A garota de cabelos claros apenas confirmou apressadamente com a cabeça, sem dar muita atenção a amiga.

XxXxX

Quarenta minutos depois, todos estavam prontos para ir para a estação, acompanhados pelo Sr. e pela Sra. Weasley. Ao chegarem a King's Cross, encontraram aquele mesmo tumulto que indicava o início de mais um ano letivo em Hogwarts, bruxos se misturavam aos trouxas, que preocupados demais com as suas vidas nem notavam a movimentação - mais do que estranha - que levava a plataforma 9³/4. Harry sorriu enquanto via os Weasley's mais velhos se despedirem dos pais e atravessarem a plataforma, o garoto lembrava como se fosse ontem, a primeira vez que encontrara aqueles mesmos Weasley's, a dúvida e medo de perder o expresso para Hogwarts... Quem diria que ele passaria por tantas coisas depois daquele dia, coisas que mudariam consideravelmente sua vida... Também era quase impossível não pensar em sua própria família, imaginar como seriam os seus embarques para Hogwarts se seus pais estivessem vivos, olhar para os Weasley's e tentar se imaginar daquela forma; o moreno respirou fundo e soltou o ar devagar, evitando assim que seu peito doesse menos com tudo aquilo.

Era a sua vez, Harry abraçou a senhora Weasley, que acariciou seu rosto docemente, de forma tão maternal como sempre, que o garoto não sabia como se portar, nunca recebera tal carinho, era um pouco difícil se acostumar levando em conta o "adorável" tratamento dos seus parentes trouxas.

–Tome cuidado, meu filho. – aconselhou a mulher, dando-lhe um abraço carinhoso.

–Molly... O garoto vai acabar perdendo o expresso. – comentou Artur apresando-a.

Harry sorriu e recebeu mais um olhar doce da mulher, ao se desvencilhar dos braços dela, o garoto cumprimentou rapidamente o Sr. Weasley antes de ir.

– Boa sorte Harry! – desejou o homem antes que ele cruzasse a passagem.

Harry olhou para os lados a procura dos amigos, mas os mesmos já estavam embarcando a procura de uma cabine possivelmente vazia. O moreno acelerou o passo e momentos depois estava novamente com os amigos, Rony e Hermione.

A garota apesar da expressão cansada, analisava milimetricamente as notícias do Profeta Diário, principalmente a enorme página principal que carregava a reportagem sobre o desastre na Copa.

–Não consigo entender como eles conseguiram driblar a segurança. – disse Hermione indignada, referindo-se aos Comensais da Morte.

–O ministério também está tentando entender, segundo o papai havia vários seguranças. – Rony havia falado pela primeira vez no dia, desde a noite anterior o garoto estava bastante reservado. – aconteceu bem debaixo do nariz de todos.

Uma voz bastante conhecida estava se aproximando, assim como o barulhinho inconfundível do carrinho de guloseimas. Rony levantou-se animadamente, Harry seguiu o amigo, caindo à atenção em uma garota que estava com um pequeno grupo de amigas, era uma oriental muito bonita que pertencia a Corvinal, seu nome era Cho Chang. Enquanto Rony se decidia, Harry observava a garota que lhe sorriu timidamente, o garoto correspondeu ao sorriso e viu a garota partir com as outras. Chang parecia ser uma garota muito doce, era apanhadora da sua casa e muitos diziam que ela era namorada de Cedrico, apesar de Harry não ter muita certeza disso, lembrar-se do aluno da Lufa-Lufa causou-lhe um leve arrepio e novamente o grifinório faria uma nota mental de evitar pensamentos sobre o mesmo.

–Deseja alguma coisa querido? – perguntou a senhora que conduzia o carrinho.

–Não obrigado. – respondeu o garoto com um meio sorriso.

Harry sentou-se novamente sério, encostou sua cabeça perto do vidro da janela e apenas ficou ali, pensando pesadamente, mesmo que prometesse para si que não se renderia a tal ato.

**"Porque?... Só queria um bom motivo pra toda essa loucura"**

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma leve fisgada na testa, uma "amiga" já conhecida.

–Está doendo de novo, não é mesmo Harry? – disse a garota por cima do jornal, levemente preocupada.

Harry às vezes gostaria que Hermione não fosse tão perspicaz, a garota parecia captar as coisas no ar.

– Não é nada, estou bem!

Hermione foi um pouco mais para frente do assento e baixou o tom da voz.

–Sabe... Você deveria informá-lo, Sirius gostaria de saber o que anda acontecendo com a sua cicatriz e o que houve na Copa.

==/==

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Então o que acharam?!  
Foi um cap. fraco por ser de ligação, mas mesmo assim espero que tenham curtido.

Abraços e nos vemos nos comentários!


	5. O torneio Tribruxo

**Notas iniciais do capítulo**

**Olá anjinhos, desculpem pela demora, eu estou extremamente esgotada, mas espero que gostem do cap.**

**Boa leitura a todos!**!

xxxx

Finalmente haviam chegado ao castelo de Hogwarts, Harry desceu do expresso junto a um amontoado de alunos de vários anos. O ar gélido lhe dava as boas vindas, assim como o seu grande amigo Rúbeo Hagrid.

- Olá Harry! – cumprimentou o grandalhão animadamente. – boas férias?

Harry apenas encolheu os ombros e sorriu, apesar dos recentes acontecimentos, ele não tinha do que reclamar, apenas agradecer muito ao Sr. Weasley por ter lhe tirado da Rua dos Alfeneiros bem antes do esperado.

- Bem, tenho que ir... – disse Hagrid animadamente. - ...sabe como são os alunos novatos. – completou com uma piscadela para o aluno da Grifinória e saiu guiando os alunos do primeiro ano que o olhavam de forma assustada e outros com bastante curiosidade.

O quartanista notou certo mistério e satisfação nas palavras do amigo, mas como o mesmo estava ocupado, decidiu deixar as perguntas para outra hora.

xxxx

Todos estavam reunidos no salão principal. Depois do discurso de boas vindas e da escolha das casas dos novatos, a conversa que se seguia nas mesas eram bastante animadas. Alguns comentavam sobre as férias, outros discutiam sobre a carruagem alada e o grande navio que viram momentos antes de irem para a cerimônia de início do ano letivo.

Harry não estava muito empolgado com a conversa que rolava na mesa dos grifinórios, sua atenção estava direcionada especialmente na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, em certo alguém alto, de olhos e cabelos claros que conversava e sorria com os outros colegas de casa. Nem mesmo a voz de Dumbledore fez com que o moreno se libertasse dos seus devaneios, a única coisa que o fez acordar foi escutar a nomeação de Hagrid como o novo professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas, todos aplaudiram, Harry e seus amigos fizeram questão de aplaudir o grandalhão de pé, os únicos que continuaram quietos foram os sonserinos (como se isso fosse surpresa para alguém).

- Este ano Hogwarts receberá alguns ilustres convidados... E não haverá o Campeonato das Casas. – houve uma grande reclamação de boa parte dos alunos, Harry era um deles. – devido ao Torneio Tribruxo...

O silêncio tomou de conta dos alunos, que agora escutavam atentamente o diretor Dumbledore. O silêncio foi apenas momentâneo, pois logo em seguida fez-se um barulho enorme entre os alunos das quatro casas. Dumbledore sorriu e iria continuar seu discurso, quando foi interrompido pelo zelador Filch. Os dois cochichavam algo quando as portas do salão principal se abriram novamente.

A atenção dos alunos agora estava voltada para o homem que acabara de chegar... Se é que podiam chamá-lo de homem, Hermione sentiu os pelos da nuca arrepiarem ao ver claramente a sua feição. Enquanto andava em direção a mesa dos professores, era acompanhado por vários pares de olhos curiosos. O homem produzia um ruído metálico a cada passada que dava e seu corpo era coberto de cicatrizes, mas o que mais lhe chamava atenção não eram as cicatrizes (que nem de longe eram poucas) e sim os seus olhos, um era pequeno e escuro e o outro era azul elétrico e girava em varias direções.

- Não acredito... É o olho-tonto Moody. – disse Rony baixinho para Harry e Hermione.

Os dois se olharam e fizeram uma cara de que não entenderam nada.

- Ele é um auror, Azkaban está cheia graças a ele. – comentou o ruivo. – pensei que já havia se aposentado.

- Auror? – perguntou Harry ainda sem entender.

– Caçador de bruxo das trevas. – completou o ruivo.

A conversa fora interrompida por mais um pronunciamento do diretor da escola.

- Devo informar que o professor Moody aceitou deixar a sua aposentadoria de lado e ocupar o cargo de professor de defesa contra as artes das trevas este ano...

Os cochichos entre os alunos recomeçou e Filch mais uma vez falava algo para Dumbledore, que sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

- Sem mais demoras, vamos dar as boas-vindas aos estudantes da Academia de Beauxbatons e sua encantadora diretora Madame Maxime...

Novamente as portas do salão se abriram e as atenções foram presas aos novos visitantes que entravam. A frente de um grupo de alunos estava uma mulher muito alta, mais ou menos da altura de Hagrid e muito bem vestida, assim como os seus alunos de uniforme azul de tecido fino.

-... E aos nossos amigos do norte de Durmstrang e o seu diretor Igor Karkaroff. – continuou Dumbledore de maneira animada e energética.

Logo atrás dos belos e delicados alunos de Beauxbatons, surgiu um homem alto, assim como Dumbledore, de belas vestes claras (se destacando dos demais que o acompanhavam), a beleza de suas vestes se contrastava com a sua aparência um tanto acabada, se Harry fosse fazer uma comparação talvez assemelhasse a aparência do homem com a de seu padrinho Sírius. Atrás dele vinham vários rapazes (a maioria de grande porte), usavam casacos pesados que os tornavam ainda maiores, mas um deles causou um alvoroço maior entre os alunos de Hogwarts.

- Não posso acreditar... É o Vitor Krum! – disse Rony boquiaberto.

Hermione acompanhou os olhos do ruivo e pousou os seus em um jovem alto, forte e masculamente belo, lembrava daquele rosto, era o mesmo jogador que havia quebrado o nariz na Copa Mundial de Quadribol.

- Não sabia que ele ainda estudava. – comentou a garota um pouco surpresa, ainda com os olhos no aluno de Durmstrang.

- Maxime... Igor... Espero que tenham feito uma ótima viagem. – disse Dumbledore cumprimentando os convidados.

Após uma breve conversa com os dois, os alunos de Beauxbatons sentaram-se com os alunos da corvinal e os de Durmstrang (para descontentamento de Rony), sentaram-se na mesa dos alunos da sonserina. O salão principal agora parecia pequeno diante das diversas cores que se contrastavam com o preto do uniforme de Hogwarts, os outros dois diretores sentaram-se ao lado do diretor de Hogwarts e este continuou a falar com os presentes.

- Após o banquete o Sr. Crouch dirá as decisões tomadas pelo ministério para a segurança dos participantes do torneio Tribruxo, mas agora...

Todas as bandejas se encheram com farta comida, agraciando os olhos com as mais diversas cores, preenchendo as nas narinas dos alunos com o mais perfeito aroma. Rony parecia não acreditar que finalmente chegara a hora do banquete, o diretor falara bem mais que o normal neste início de ano letivo e o ruivo já sentia sua barriga gritar de tanta fome. Hermione falou algo baixinho que lembrava "trabalho escravo" depois de uma rápida conversa com o fantasma Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça, Rony tentou de várias formas fazer a amiga comer, mas esta parecia se recusar ao máximo.

- O que seria isso? – perguntou Harry intrigado olhando para algo que parecia uma sopa de mariscos.

– É um prato típico da frança. – respondeu Hermione. – é delicioso! – completou ao ver a expressão ainda confusa do amigo.

–Hum...tem-mui p...diferen..t.. – disse Rony com a boca cheia de batatas assadas.

Hermione quase lhe fuzilou com os olhos e Harry fez uma cada de "o que foi que você disse?".

– Tem muitos pratos diferentes hoje. – repetiu o ruivo depois de engolir as batatas.

Realmente depois que o ruivo dissera isso, os dois amigos notaram os diferentes pratos típicos das regiões de onde vinham as outras escolas.

Rony estava dando grandes goles em seu suco de abobora quando alguém de sotaque muito puxado falou com ele. **"Por Merlin... Que garota perfeita!"**quando caiu em si estava derramando suco em cima da roupa.

- Meleca... – disse totalmente envergonhado, arrancando um meio sorriso da garota de cabelos louro-prateados

– Com licença, mas vocês von querrer a _bouillabaisse_?

Rony estava totalmente sem ar tentando se limpar e Harry não havia entendido nada do que a garota havia perguntado. Hermione a olhou com mais atenção, era a mesma garota que estava usando um xale e agora exibia seus logos cabelos, fazendo sua beleza ser algo ainda mais inquietante.

- Não... Pode levar. – respondeu a aluna da grifinória.

– Vocês já se serrviram? – perguntou olhando diretamente para Hermione com seus olhos belamente azuis de tom claro.

Após a confirmação a garota agradeceu e voltou para a mesa da corvinal, arrancando suspiros e olhares pelo caminho. O banquete seguiu bastante animado, as três escolas reunidas davam mais vida a Hogwarts, Harry estava ansioso para ouvir o discurso de Dumbledore, mas parecia bastante distraído com os olhos na mesa da Lufa-Lufa, Rony estava com cara de idiota desde a hora em que viu a garota veela de Beauxbatons, e Hermione parecia pensativa demais, pensativa e bastante inquieta.

–Alunos de Hogwarts e convidados... – começou Dumbledore, chamando a atenção de todos os presentes. – agora o Sr. Crouch falará um pouco sobre as medidas tomadas para a segurança dos alunos durante o torneio.

Os alunos estavam concentrados em cada palavra que saía da boca de Dumbledore, enquanto isso o chefe do departamento de cooperação internacional de magia, Bartolomeu Crouch, aproximou-se do diretor de Hogwarts, tomando o controle da situação.

-O torneio tribruxo a muitos anos fora cancelado devido as várias mortes que vinham acontecendo. – começou Crouch seriamente. – para a segurança dos alunos, o ministério da magia decidiu que nenhum aluno com menos de 16 anos poderá participar do torneio.

Os alunos começaram a falar alto e a vaiar de tanta indignação, Fred e Jorge ficaram loucos ao saberem disso, isso significava que teriam que usar os seus "métodos" para conseguirem se inscrever.

-Mas que droga! – reclamou Harry. – já não basta termos o campeonato das casas cancelado por conta do torneio, agora também não podemos participar dele.

–Meu Deus Harry, você não vai morrer só porque não vai jogar quadribol esse ano. – disse Hermione entediada.

–Hermione... – Harry ia falar algo, mas uma voz imponente rompeu o ambiente.

–CHEGAAAAAA...! – esbravejou Dumbledore, colocando ordem nos alunos. – as regras serão seguidas, e aos que pensam em se candidatar a futuros campeões, muito cuidado... pois os escolhidos não poderão voltar atrás, uma vez escolhidos passaram por provas que testaram suas habilidades ao máximo. – os alunos voltaram ao silêncio de antes e com um brilho de medo e ansiedade nos olhos, eles observavam a chama azul do cálice queimar. – para os maiores de 16 anos, o cálice ficara acesso até a festa do Dia das Bruxas, onde os nomes dos escolhidos serão sorteados no fim da festa.

Após todo o discurso sobre o torneio, os alunos foram guiados para os seus dormitórios.

-Onde será que eles vão dormir? – perguntou Rony curioso.

–Porque Rony? Está pensando em dividir a sua cama com a loirinha? – perguntou Hermione de maneira irônica.

-... Ou quem sabe com o Krum. – brincou Fred ao se juntar aos amigos.

O ruivo até pensou em responder algo, mas achou melhor ficar calado, seu rosto evidenciava a grande vergonha que estava sentindo, pois assumira um vermelho quase tão intenso quanto dos cabelos.

Ao passarem pelos alunos de Durmstrang, Rony quase se atreveu a pedir um autógrafo para Vitor, mas Hermione se adiantou e pisou no pé do amigo fazendo-o mudar de ideia, em conseqüência de seu ato, acabou tombando com a garota de Beauxbatons.

-Me desculpe, foi sem querer. – apreçou-se Hermione ao se desculpar.

A garota se resumiu em um sorrisinho de lado, quase que imperceptível, e seus olhos frios caiam pesadamente sobre a aluna da grifinória. A morena tratou de apressar Harry e Rony que pararam no caminho por conta dos alunos de Durmstrang, e do prof. Moody que fecharam a passagem por alguns instantes. Granger estava sentindo-se incomodada e o ar parecia ter ficado um pouco abafado de uma hora para a outra, fazendo com que a garota afrouxasse um pouco o nó da gravata, lhe proporcionando uma leve sensação de alívio.

Depois de uma noite agitada, nada como uma bela noite de sono, Hermione se despediu dos amigos e cada qual fora para um lado.

-Notou a Mione meio estranha? – perguntou Rony enquanto trocava de roupa.

-...hum...a Mione?!...não deve ser nada Rony, você deve estar vendo coisas. – respondeu Harry sem dar muita importância a pergunta do amigo, já estava mais que acostumado com a implicância dos dois.

Rony apenas encolheu os ombros e se deu por vencido. Os dois se deitaram, mas não passaram muito tempo conversando, o ruivo dormiu rapidamente, mas Harry não. Apesar do sono e do cansaço quererem dominar o seu corpo, sua mente mantinha viva e aquecida a imagem de certo alguém e assim, depois de muita resistência, dormiu.

***  
As primeiras semanas de aula seguiram como uma tortura, os horários estavam cada vez mais carregados, e dividir a aula de poções e de trato das criaturas mágicas com os alunos da sonserina não era algo que reconfortava os grifinórios.

–Será que poderia ser pior? – reclamou Rony.

-Poderia sim... – respondeu Hermione amargurada. – agora serão dois tempos de poções com aquelas cobras.

Pouco antes de terminar a frase, a morena levou um esbarram no ombro – um pouco forte demais para ter sido um simples descuido da outra pessoa em questão - ao se virar deu de cara com o par de esmeraldas mais desprezíveis de Hogwarts, era a última pessoa que desejava ver tão cedo, só podia ser um cruel pesadelo.

-Deveria ficar lisonjeada por ter aula com bruxos de sangue puro, Granger, afinal você não sabe mesmo o que é isso. – a voz da garota era fria, pausada e ao mesmo tempo cortante.

Infelizmente, para desgosto de Hermione, Pansy Parkinson resolveu dar o ar da sua graça... A castanha agradeceria se pelo menos nesse ano n]ao tivesse que olhar tanto para a sonserina, no entanto parecia que o quarto ano não lhe trazia bons frutos, começando com esse convívio extra com os alunos mais detestáveis da escola.

==/==

**Notas finais do capítulo**

**E então?!**

**Comentários?!**

**Até breve o/**


	6. O cálice de fogo

Pansy era a única pessoa com quem Hermione conseguia perder totalmente a cabeça – fora o raro cado de Rony - então o amigo ruivo aproximou-se para acalmá-la, sabia do temperamento da castanha quando a morena estava por perto e nem de longe era o mais tranquilo.

-Calma Mione, não vale a pena. – sussurrou Rony.

-Vamos embora, não vamos perder nosso precioso tempo com essa ralé. – concluiu Parkinson antes de sair às gargalhadas com Draco e seus capangas inseparáveis, para a mesa da sonserina.

-Eu não sei por que não consigo me controlar. – disse Hermione furiosa sentando-se o lado de Rony e servindo-se de tudo que estava próximo.

-Que bom que resolveu comer, mas você acha que assim vai ajudar mais os elfos? – zombou Rony dando um pequeno sorriso sem realmente se tocar do que acabara de dizer.

Foi uma brincadeira perigosa, pois o humor da garota não estava dos melhores depois do encontro com Pansy e os outros sonserinos, após ser quase esquartejado por aqueles olhos amendoados, Rony resolveu ficar calado, resumindo suas ações em apenas comer de cabeça baixa.

xXxX

As aulas que se seguiram foram bastante chatas, já que Harry estava acostumado com as previsões de morte da Profª. Trelawney. A aula com o Prof. Moody foi bastante intensa, talvez intensa até demais para todos, mais em uma coisa os alunos tinham que concordar... O que olho tonto tinha de maluco, ele tinha de brilhante.

Depois do café da manhã os encontros dos três amigos ficaram escassos, a não ser no horário da maioria das aulas. Hermione parecia um pouco animada, agitada, mas com o mal humor que ela estava pela manhã... Seria bem melhor não perguntar nada.

-O que será que ela está aprontando? – perguntou Rony a Harry na hora do almoço.

-Hum?... – Harry parecia bastante pensativo, mal havia tocado na comida.

-Hermione. – disse o ruivo novamente. – não acha estranho ela estar tão agitada esses dias? Sempre com pressa, só a vemos na hora do café e nas aulas, com muita sorte no almoço.

-Não deve ser nada, sabe como a Mione é com os estudos. – respondeu Harry naturalmente. – ou talvez algo relacionado ao FALE.

Rony estava com a boca muito cheia para responder qualquer coisa compreensível, apenas levantou as sobrancelhas e balançou a cabeça freneticamente, Harry deveria estar correto, com certeza a agitação da amiga era por conta dos elfos domésticos.

-E você... Anda doente? – perguntou olhando para o moreno um pouco preocupado. – te vejo meio calado pelos cantos...

-Não é nada. – respondeu Harry rapidamente, tudo o que menos queria agora era um interrogatório.

Os dois voltaram a comer em silêncio. Rony estava checando o horário da próxima aula quando Hermione chegou.

-Nossa... Que bom saber que você ainda tem tempo para o almoço Mione. – Rony arriscou uma brincadeirinha ao ver a amiga.

–Muito engraçadinho Ronald. – Hermione relevou a brincadeirinha e tratou de comer.

-Não vai chegar atrasada Mione? – perguntou Harry, fazendo cara feia ao ver que a próxima aula seria de Adivinhação.

-Aritmancia. – disse a garota após engolir uma generosa garfada. – começa um pouco mais tarde que a aula de vocês... E se eu me atrasar... – Mione deu um meio sorriso mostrando a correntinha dourada no pescoço, aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa... O vira-tempo, dado pela Profª McGonagall com a permissão do ministério.

-Bem, como não temos um vira-tempo, melhor irmos Rony, ou iremos nos atrasar. – disse Harry dando um abraço em Hermione. – nos vemos mais tarde.

O ruivo concordou amargurado, mas ele queria ficar, e isso estava estampado em seu rosto. Apesar do grande salão estar quase que completamente vazio, Rony olhava esperançoso para todas as direções.

-Rony, o que você está... – um pensamento iluminou a mente da grifinória, que amarrou a cara para o amigo. - ...francamente, não acredito que você passou esse tempo todo aqui esperando por ela?!

Harry pegou logo a sua mochila, Rony deu um sorriso amarelo e resolveu acompanhar Harry, sair de perto da amiga nesse exato momento seria manter-se vivo. Enquanto os dois saiam o mais rápido possível do salão e seguiam para a torre de astronomia, Hermione balançava a cabeça negativamente enquanto comia.

-Por Merlin... Quando esses garotos vão parar de babar por aquela veela? – havia um pouco de irritação na voz da garota.

-Para ser mais exata, parte veela. – disse uma voz musicalmente fria e pausada, de sotaque muito carregado, no ouvido de Hermione.

A aluna de Hogwarts desejou não ter falado o que estava em sua mente, virou um pouco o rosto e encarou timidamente aqueles olhos azuis, agora levemente puxados para o prata.

-...minha avó é uma veela legítima, eu apenas puxei alguns traços. – continuou a aluna de Beauxbatons ainda de maneira fria e bastante superior. - ...posso me sentar?

Hermione olhou rapidamente ao seu redor, havia vários locais desocupados, e alguns alunos da mesma academia que a loira em outra mesa... Porque ela queria sentar-se justo com ela? A grifinória concordou rapidamente, apesar de não se sentir muito confortável, achou melhor concertar a grande besteira que havia dito.

-obrigada... – agradeceu a loira sentando-se o lado de Hermione.

A castanha sentiu-se um pouco tremula ao levar o suco de abobora até os lábios**"que droga está acontecendo?"**

-Me chamo Fleur... Fleur Delacour. – apresentou-se a "meia" veela, estendendo a mão para a estudante de Hogwarts.

Após tomar um grande gole do suco, Hermione apertou levemente a mão da garota, seu toque era delicado, macio e ligeiramente frio.

-Prazer... Hermione Granger. – gaguejou um pouco a grifinória.

As duas se olharam intensamente por alguns instantes, mas não falaram nada, até mesmo quando voltaram a comer, as palavras faltaram. Após esse encontro um tanto constrangedor , Hermione se despediu o mais educada possível e correu para a sua próxima aula.

XxXx

A tarde os alunos puderam relaxar um pouco, era o último dia para colocar o nome no cálice, então a expectativa era muito grande.

-A gloria eterna... Seria uma boa se tivéssemos idade para nos inscrever – disse Rony para Harry com uma cara de sonhador. – quem sabe no futuro...

-Diga isso por você. – disse Harry sorrindo, enquanto alguns alunos de Hogwarts colocavam seus nomes. – já tenho muitos problemas sendo quem sou. – concluiu o moreno.

Rony apenas sorriu e os dois foram ao encontro de Hermione que estava sentada, parecia bastante distraída com mais um de seus livros.

-Será que todos colocaram o nome? – perguntou o ruivo vagamente enquanto apreciava a chama azul do cálice.

Hermione fechou o livro, dedicando sua atenção aos dois amigos que acabaram de chegar - pra dizer a verdade, a garota interrompeu sua leitura porque sabia que os dois não parariam de conversar, e isso atrapalharia a sua concentração.

-Acho que todos de Durmstrang e de Beauxbatons. – respondeu a garota entrando no assunto.

O salão estava calmo até chegarem os dois arruaceiros mais amados de Hogwarts, os gêmeos Fred e Jorge, os dois estavam bastante animados e loucos para testarem a porção do envelhecimento.

-Isso não vai dar certo... – disse Hermione em um tom divertido.

-É mesmo? E por quê? – perguntou Jorge alegremente.

-É obvio!... Uma porção do envelhecimento não irá trapacear a linha etária que Dumbledore fez.

-E por ser tão obvio... Vai dar certo! – Fred estava confiante.

Hermione sorriu novamente e apenas encolheu os ombros, sabia que isso não daria certo, mas assistiria a tentativa frustrada dos gêmeos.

Os dois beberam a porção juntos e colocaram seus nomes no cálice, até aí eles e os companheiros comemoraram, mas instantes depois de colocaram os nomes, as chamas se intensificaram e os dois foram lançados para longe, logo em seguida iniciou-se uma divertida discussão entre os dois irmãos, com a confusão poucos notaram a presença do famoso Vitor Krum. Mione acompanhou cada movimento do apanhador búlgaro com os olhos, os olhos do rapaz também acompanhavam os da grifinória, resultando em um sorriso tímido de ambos os lados. O clima mágico daquela troca de olhares foi quebrado por mais uma barulheira, alguns alunos de Hogwarts chegaram correndo, se refugiando da chuva impiedosa. A maioria eram alunos da lufa-lufa, que acompanhavam Cedrico Diggory.

-Ah não! – disse Rony desanimado. – só faltava o senhor certinho ser o campeão de Hogwarts.

-Qual o problema? – perguntou Harry pensando em algum motivo que fizesse de Cedrico, um mal representante da escola.

-Ele se acha demais. – sussurrou Rony. – acho que o representante deveria ser da grifinória.

-Eu gosto do Cedrico... – as palavras saíram automaticamente da boca de Harry – ele me parece muito responsável. – completou rapidamente ao ver o olhar desconfiado do ruivo.

Rony se deu por vencido e foi atrás de Hermione, enquanto isso Harry observava o jovem loiro colocar sorridente o seu nome no cálice. Seus amigos lhe deram leves batidinhas nos ombros enquanto ele sorria divertidamente.

-Boa sorte! – desejou Harry, que hipnotizado pelo outro, nem notou que havia caminhado até ele.

Cedrico virou-se surpreso e sorriu abertamente, enquanto tentava inutilmente ajeitar os cabelos ensopados pela chuva.

-Obrigado... Harry. – agradeceu o jovem, tremendo um pouco de frio.

Harry até tentou puxar algum assunto, mas os companheiros de casa do loiro o chamavam a todo instante.

-Nos vemos por aí, Harry. – disse ele com uma pontinha de decepção na voz.

O moreno deu um sorrisinho sem jeito e ficou parado, vendo o outro correr na direção dos amigos e partir, mas antes deu uma discreta olhada para trás e sorriu... Um sorriso que foi correspondido pelo grifinório. O garoto despertou do seu sonho ao sentir uma mão em seu ombro, ao se virar se deparou com o olhar compreensivo, e o sorriso doce de Hermione. Harry sentiu o seu rosto ficar vermelho, não sabia bem o motivo, mas essa reação era como uma resposta para Hermione, na qual dizia "culpado'.

-Algum problema Mione? – perguntou tentando disfarçar o nervosismo.

A amiga sorriu com a cara de bobo do amigo, ela aproximou-se mais do moreno e falou baixinho em seu ouvido.

-Se está tentando disfarçar, não está dando certo. – Hermione disse apenas isso e saiu, deixando Harry ainda mais confuso.

xXxX

O moreno passou o resto da tarde pensativo, cansado de tentar decifrar a mensagem por trás das palavras de Hermione, ele então resolveu visitar Hagrid junto dos dois amigos para esfriar um pouco os pensamentos.

- Olá meninos. – disse Hagrid animadamente. – pensei que tinham esquecido onde eu moro.

Os jovens abraçaram o grandalhão e entraram na cabana. Hagrid parecia muito empolgado, principalmente com relação ao torneio tribruxo, os meninos acharam que o amigo estava escondendo algo, mas infelizmente ele não soltou nada sobre o assunto. O meio gigante tinha um brilho diferente nos olhos, um brilho que Harry viu apenas uma vez... Quando Hagrid estava com o filhote de dragão Norberto.

Ao anoitecer os três amigos resolveram voltar ao castelo, Hagrid os acompanharia, mas ao encontrar Madame Maxime, esqueceu completamente dos grifinórios que estavam em sua cabana.

-Não acredito que ele nos esqueceu aqui. – Hermione estava indignada, olhando a cena pela janela.

-Melhor irmos, pelo brilho nos olhos dele é capaz de terminar a festa do Dia das Bruxas e ele não lembrar que estamos aqui. – disse Harry vestindo o casaco.

-Vamos logo! – Rony estava parado na porta da cabana, com cara de bobo outra vez.

-Meu Deus Ronald... Pare de bancar o idiota toda vez que vê essa garota. – Hermione estava começando a ficar irritada.

-Não tenho culpa Mione, ela é uma veela. – explicou-se o ruivo, enquanto faziam o caminho de volta.

Hermione suspirou pausadamente e olhou para o amigo.

-Ela não é uma veela... A avó dela é uma veela de verdade, mas ela não! Ela só é parte veela.

-Como você sabe disso? – perguntou o ruivo surpreso.

-Ela me contou. – respondeu a garota sem empolgação.

-Ela falou com você? – perguntaram os meninos ao mesmo tempo.

-... Ela é apenas uma garota normal. – Hermione já estava parecendo um touro bravo de tanta raiva.

XxXx

–O campeão de Durmstrang... É Vitor Krum! – anunciou o diretor.

–A campeã de Beauxbatons... É Fleur Delacour!

A tensão aumentou consideravelmente, todos esperavam ansiosos pelo campeão de Hogwarts.

O barulho entre os alunos foi três vezes maior, Cedrico fez o mesmo caminho que os outros depois de receber os parabéns de alguns amigos. Rony fez cara feia, Dumbledore ia terminar com um discurso, mas as chamas vivas revelaram um novo campeão... Dumbledore pegou o papel tão surpreso quanto os outros que estavam presente, e leu lentamente, sem acreditar.

Harry se encolheu na cadeira ao sentir que todos os olhos do salão estavam sobre ele, o moreno olhou para o lado em busca de apoio dos amigos, mas todos da mesa da grifinória o observavam igualmente boquiabertos.


End file.
